Swan's Return: Sequel to Black Swan
by Norah Strike
Summary: Three years have passed since the death of Robin's love interest, Black Swan. Robin has finally healed when he sees her with the Injustice League. Mind-blown from this, Robin seeks out to find Black Swan with the help of his team. She is with the villains. Can Robin save Black Swan . . . from herself? Sequel to Black Swan. Part 2 of a trilogy
1. Injustice

**Black Swan Sequel**

_Star City October 17, 2016 01556_

Robin ducked his head to avoid a blow from Poison Ivy. The rest of his team was fighting the other members of the Injustice League. Robin chucked a few offensives moves of his own, but Poison Ivy turned out to be a malevolent opponent. As far as he was concerned, the Young Justice team was just winning this fight. But only just. Robin grabbed Poison Ivy's wrist and was about to deliver the final attack when she retreated to the center of the warehouse. All of the Injustice League members were either regrouping or retreating or even planning an escape. Robin felt puzzled. What was the Injustice League doing? Robin looked to his teammates. Their faces showed that they were just as confused as he was. Then out of literally nowhere a woman with shiny black hair and green eyes appeared. She was wearing a skin-tight white leather jumpsuit. A white colored mini-whip clicked onto her utility belt. The mysterious woman announced,

"Young Justice, you all have fought just as expected of you. But none of you is a match for the Injustice League's ultimate weapon."

Smoke clashed into the warehouse. A figure came through the smoky haze. A young woman in her late teens walked through. Robin couldn't believe his eyes. Standing next to the woman in white was Black Swan. _Emily-Grace Hendrix was alive. Alive._

_Three years ago . . . July 1, 2013 2256_

Black Swan opened her eyes. For a second she thought she was blind. But then bright white lights flickered on. Black Swan attempted to move, but her head felt like it got crashed by a moving truck. So for what seemed like a long time she laid there. Laid there? Where was she? And how did she get here? Black Swan tried to remember what happened, but all of her thoughts were scrambled. The last thing she remembered was Robin yelling her name. Black Swan heard a door slam. It took all of her will power not to jump or scream in surprise. She couldn't see who it was. Her first instinct said was to close her eyes.

"I thought you said she had woken up," snapped an elderly sounding man's voice.

The other man (who sounded much younger than the first man) stuttered, "But – but I just saw-"

"Newbie. Don't you know anything? That sedative was designed especially to her body chemistry. She probably won't wake up for a few weeks."

"Sorry boss."

The elder man grumbled at the younger man. After a few seconds pause, Black Swan heard a door slam again.

_What was going on? _

As time went on, Black Swan's head began to clear. She could even lift her head without the pain of a hangover (not that she would know). Instinct told her to get up. Instinct told her she had to get out of there. Instinct would save her. The lights had turned off again when the two men walked out. Black Swan rolled her body off of the gurney. When she stood up, her legs were wobbly. She almost fell over onto the gurney again.

"Work," Black Swan commanded her legs.

She began to feel her way through the room. It took her awhile to find the door in the dark. She yanked opened the door. Almost immediately alarms went off. Loudly. Very loudly.

"ALERT, PRISONER IS ESCAPING! ALERT, PRISONER IS ESCAPING!" rang the alarms. Red flashes of light illuminated the hallways. Black Swan took off sprinting as fast as she could. But because of the "sedative" or whatever that drug was, she was moving much slower than her capacity allowed. All around her she could hear heavy, stomping footsteps.

"FREEZE!" bellowed a great number of men's voices.

Black Swan stepped backwards in surprise. Men were surrounding her, pistols in their hands. The armored men cornered Black Swan into a corner. For the first time in her life, she was afraid. She was afraid of the pistols. She was afraid of the men holding the pistols. But most of all, she was afraid that she wasn't going to make it. Black Swan curled herself into a ball. She closed her eyes waiting for the end to come. But then all the lights turned on, the alarms turned off, and in the distance Black Swan heard a man commanding the men with pistols to "stand down".

Black Swan opened her eyes. A man who looked to be in his late fithties, early sixties wearing a white lab coat pushed his way through the crowd. Behind him followed a woman in her late thirties. She was wearing a white-leathered jumpsuit. She had shiny black hair and deep, clear green eyes. The woman in white looked at Black Swan in a way that made her feel like she was being studied. Black Swan looked away and instead put her gaze on the . . . scientist? Or doctor? Whatever his profession was he was holding a syringe in his hand. Black Swan began to feel a little panicky. What were they going to do to her?

The man spoke in a European accent of some kind,

"I am amazed by your endurance my dear. That first dose was supposed to last for weeks. Let's see how long you last _this _time."

The lab coated man began rolling up Black Swan's hospital shirt sleeve. Black Swan tried to struggle away. All this happened while the woman in white watched. Black Swan had a buried feeling that she knew this woman from somewhere . . . at some point in her life . . .

"Be gentle, Mortz," said the woman in white.

A memory flashed in Black Swan's mind.

_Little Rock, Arkansas, April 25, 2001 1230_

_She was in the middle of the street, splashing in rain puddles. Earlier that morning it had been raining. Myla wasn't allowed to play outside until the rain had stopped. Ahead of her she saw a particular large puddle. She sprinted toward it, tucked in her legs and stomped into the puddle. But she lost her balance and fell straight on her knees. She began to cry. Immediately her mother, Anna-Marie came sprinting out the house. Anna-Marie knelt beside her daughter and studied Myla's knees, which were covered in blood and muddy water. The woman scooped up her daughter and took her inside their trailer. She set her little girl on the wooden table, which was covered with bills and peanut butter stains. The mother left the room but soon returned with a first aid kit. The mother opened the first aid kit and took out a small bottle of peroxide, two large band aids, and a Q-Tip. Anna-Marie began putting peroxide on the wound. Anna-Marie cringed when her little girl began crying harder by the stinging sensation of the peroxide. So the mother held her child and whispered in a soft sing-song voice: "Be gentle. Be gentle. Be gentle."_


	2. Disaggrement

**Black Swan Sequel**

_Unknown Location, July 2, 2013 0234 _

"Rest assure . . . White Widow is it? That your daughter will not be harmed," replied Motz. So the white lab coat man had a name. Motz saw Black Swan resisting.

"Resistance is futile, my dear," said Motz.

The needle was on the tip of her skin.

"Before I do this I need to know one thing: do you know who you are? Can you answer that question?"

"Yes," replied Black Swan. "I am Black Swan, you jerk. But w-?" She was interrupted by the pricking of the needle being injected into her upper arm. In an instant, Black Swan's world went black.

_Mount Justice, Weight Room October 18, 2016, 1420_

The next day, Robin was lifting weights in the weight room at Mount Justice. He was almost finished when Batman walked in. Robin reported to Batman on what had happened yesterday in Star City. When Robin was finished, Batman didn't even look remotely _surprised. _It was as if he already _knew. _Like he was _expecting to hear that. Eventually. _Robin stared at his mentor.

"Well?" said Robin. "Aren't we going to do something? My- Black Swan is alive."

"I know."

Robin rubbed his hand through his thick hair.

"That's because I just told you."

"No Robin. I have known that Hendrix has been alive for some time now."

Robin stared at Batman. He had spent the last three years of his life trying to forget _everything _about Black Swan. He had been haunted by the memory of her collapsing after she had "died". And know here was Batman, his mentor, his father figure; his friend had kept this from him. And the worst part of it was that Batman had known there was sight chance that Emily-Grace Hendrix was alive all along. But why had Batman not tell him?

"You knew!" yelled Robin. Robin felt blind fury taking control of his mind. Robin punched a padded wall. He then picked up a chair and flung it as hard as he could against the wall. The wall was padded so the chair bounced off and hit Robin full in the face. Robin felt angry, bewildered, and most of all _betrayed. _And all were aimed at Batman.

"Get a hold of yourself Robin," growled Batman.

"I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE ANGRY!" Bellowed Robin. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH SHE MEANS TO ME? TO THE TEAM? TO HER FAMILY?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up Robin," said Batman, a little less gruff than usual.

"I've spent the last three years trying to forget! How could you do this to me?"

"I am your superior officer Robin, stand down," commanded Batman. Batman stood there, tall and stubborn as a boulder, no emotions showing.

Robin wasn't done shouting. "Why are you still standing there? Aren't we going to go find her?"

"No," was the reply from Batman.

"WHAT?"

"You and your team need to wait for the Injustice League to strike again, then you can find Hendrix, and bring her home."

"That will take too long."

"Robin! Hendrix is nothing but a distraction to you; don't let your feelings for her distract you."

Robin had had enough of this. He turned to leave the room. Under the doorway he said,

"You're wrong, Batman. Myla is everything _but _a distraction to me. In all this craziness she was the one that kept me _grounded." _


	3. Hijacking

_Mount Justice 2242 October 21, 2016_

Robin was standing next to Miss Martian's pod. He knew that only Miss Martian could control the pod, but he figured that his mad computer hacking skills would fall through for him. Robin was going after Black Swan. And nothing and nobody, not even Batman was going to change his mind. He didn't care about what his superiors would say or the trouble that he would face later. Myla was worth all the trouble in the world if it meant that she was coming home and getting her stolen life back together. He didn't care about disobeying a direct order, even if that order came from Batman. Robin boarded Miss Martian's ship. The ship's door opened which revealed,

"Hey Robin, what are you _doing?_ Buddy," came Kid Flash's sarcastic filled voice.

Robin didn't know what to say to that. He stepped further into the ship. The rest of the Young Justice team was there too, in there full superhero getup.

"What are you doing here?" asked Robin.

"We were about to ask you the same question Robin," said Aqualad, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah Robin what gives?" said Kid Flash.

"Black Swan was our friend too," said Miss Martian.

Robin knew he had to tell the truth.

"I was going after Black Swan," Robin tried to explain.

"Robin," started Artemis. "Swan has been dead for the past three years. What makes you think that was her?"

"Look, I just know it was her," said Robin. "I'm going to find out what's going on. If you want to stay, stay. Otherwise let's go."

Robin's team stood silent. SuperBoy stared at Robin with this hard expression on his face. He kept glancing at Miss Martian and then back to Robin. "You got something to say SuperBoy?" asked Robin gruffly.

"Actually I do. This could be dangerous. If that person was Black Swan, what makes you think she's still on our side? She could be on their side now," said SuperBoy.

"Wow," said Kid Flash. "That was the longest paragraph I've ever heard from you."

Robin shot a dirty look at Kid Flash and SuperBoy. Artemis, Aqualad, and Miss Martian stood there awkwardly.

"Miss Martian, fire up the ship," commanded Aqualad.

Miss Martian piloted the ship.

"First off, we find the two E.M.T.s and the driver that was in charge of Myla's body," said Robin. "We need to find Gavin Karmin and Hunter Tunston, the E.M.T.s. Rodney Wolna was the driver."


	4. Interogation Identity

_Orlando, Florida 0127, October 22, 2016_

Robin had found the locations of Karmin, Tunston, and Wolna. The team had already tracked down Gavin Karmin. Apparently, Karmin had claimed that he had no clue that Emily-Grace Hendrix's body was removed from Orlando General Hospital's morgue. The team had also tracked down a nervous-looking Hunter Tunston. But like Karmin, Tunston had no idea what had had happened that night three years ago. That left Rodney Wolna. The team had tracked and found Wolna in a dark alleyway behind a bar. Wolna gulped air when he saw the team arrive. Robin wasted no time in pleasantries. He had to take care of this. For Myla. For the pain and suffering this had caused her loving father and sister, the only she had had on this Earth. Robin pulled a photograph of Myla out of his pocket. He flashed the photo in front of Wolna's face. With his free hand he slammed Wolna into the nearby brick wall.

"Robin, what're- ?" started Miss Martian.

"Hey! Hey! Easy Pal," said Wolna in surprise.

"Remember her?" barked Robin.

"Buddy-," started Wolna. Robin cut him off.

"I said, 'DO YOU REMEMBER HER?" barked Robin darkly.

Wolna stared at the photo.

"Buddy," started Wolna again. "I've had been driving many people over the past eighteen years."

"YOU LOOK AT THIS PHOTO AND TELL ME IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HER BEFORE!"

"No I don't"

"Let me refresh your memory," said Robin even darker. "She supposedly died on the night of June 28, 2013. Ring a bell?"

Wolna studied Myla's photo, as each second passed the sweat on his brow began increasingly larger.

"Oh," said Wolna. "I remember now. That girl had died right?"

"We thought so. A few days ago we spotted her with the Injustice League. You were the one driving . . . so where did you take her body?"

Wolna trembled before Robin.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about," stuttered Wolna.

"Denial isn't going to help you," Robin raised his left fist but Miss Martian intervened.

_No, this isn't the way Robin," _said Miss Martian through the team's psychic comlink.

Robin withdrew his left fist. But he raised his right fist and punched Wolna in the face.

"You know what happened!" yelled Robin. He was losing his self-control. "WHERE IS SHE?" bellowed Robin.

Wolna sputtered,

"I didn't k-know w-what they were going to do to her. I had to raise money for-"

"STOP MAKING EXCUSES AND TELL ME WHERE THE HELL SHE IS!"

"They had me drive her to this hidden facility in Detroit. That's all I know I swear," said Wolna.

Robin and the team walked away from the scene.

"Next stop: Detroit," said Robin.

_Detroit, Michigan 0515, October 22, 2016_

The coordinates led to an abandoned-looking warehouse, much like the warehouse in Star City. Miss Martian parked her ship outside, next to the eerie warehouse. Aqualad pulled Robin aside for a minute to talk to him.

"Robin," began Aqualad. "Whatever happens out there, remember this: even if we do find Black Swan, she might not be the same as we have known her. Being torn apart from her family and friends could have damaged who she was."

"What are you saying, Aqualad?" asked Robin dangerously.

"Just remember that Black Swan might not be as glad to see us as we would."

Robin walked outside. He didn't want to believe what Aqualad had said.

But deep in his gut he _knew _that was a possibility.

When the team walked into the warehouse, they did not see the Injustice League as expected, but Black Swan and the other woman in white. Now Robin thought about it, the woman in the white jumpsuit looked a lot like Black Swan. Robin recalled something Myla had once said to him: "_my mother disappeared ten years ago."_

Was the woman in white Anna-Marie Hendrix, Emily-Grace's mother? Black Swan was wearing a black leathered jumpsuit. She wasn't wearing her signature swan feathered mask and cape. And her hair wasn't as short as Robin had remembered it three years ago. Her hair now flowed down over her shoulders and covering her chest area. Myla had no weapons, or at least that Robin could see. Neither did the woman in white.

"You know six against two isn't much of a fight," said Kid Flash.

Kid Flash was _always _making antagonizing comments during the beginning of battles. Black Swan and the woman in white did look similar to each other, they were near the same height, had the same pale complexion, and the same raven black hair color.

"I think you'll find me and my daughter more than a fair fight," said the woman in white.

"Fair?" scoffed Artemis.

"Huh?" said SuperBoy stupidly.

"Daughter?" said Aqualad.

"Mother?" said Black Swan.

"Hello Megan?" Miss Martian used her catch phrase.

"Myla?" said Robin exhilarated.

"WALLY!" yelled out Kid Flash.

"Enough gasping," said Black Swan's mother. "Its time for Black Swan and White Widow to attack the Young Justice team."

Black Swan followed her mother's order. She began fighting Artemis, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. All three on her own, her skills increased ten fold in the last three years. White Widow took on SuperBoy, Miss Martian, and Robin. So far, White Widow and Black Swan were whipping the Young Justice's asses, not literally though. The Young Justice team was about to pull back when Black Swan had Kid Flash pinned down. Black Swan pulled a knife from her belt. She put the knife to Kid Flash's throat.

"Any last words, KF?" asked Black Swan darkly.

"Yeah. I've got one," snapped Kid Flash. "That was the biggest cliché I have ever heard."

Robin saw what Black Swan was about to do. He had to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life. Something inside of him knew this wasn't her, that she couldn't control her actions.

"Myla!" yelled Robin. He wrapped his arm around Black Swan's neck. "Drop the knife!"

Black Swan wasn't standing down.

Robin yelled at her, trying to get through to her, "I said drop it!"

Black Swan locked eyes with Robin. Her expression had psychopathic killer all over it. She whispered darkly to Robin,

"You think you can control me, Robin?"

"No I-," Robin was cut off.

"Do you really think I was really your friend? Or even deeper than that?"

Robin stared in a spaced-out way. She continued,

"Do you think I just showed up randomly on Mount Justice out of nowhere?"


	5. Swan's Return Epilouge

Robin couldn't help but begin to believe. Again.

"Tell me," began Black Swan. "Have you figured out your little 'mole' problem yet? How do you think I got on the team? Especially since I have no Justice League connections and no master. You see Robin, I was sent by the Injustice League three years ago to lets say . . . 'spring up' the 'mole' rumor. The Injustice League only pulled me out because I was getting too close to the target."

Robin swallowed his anger. _This isn't true, this isn't true, _he kept telling himself. He grabbed Black Swan's shoulders and shook her.

"You're lying. Myla snap out of it!" said Robin desperately.

White Widow laughed maniacally behind him.

"She can't," said White Widow. "You see that dart- I mean the other treatments have changed her way of thinking. Now, nothing means anything to her. She will remain like this, under my control."

White Widow cackled devilishly. "Finish him."

Black Swan was about to punch Kid Flash in the nose when Robin pulled her back.

"I need you to remember," said Robin to Black Swan.

He put his hands on her cheeks and did the thing he should have done three years ago.

Robin kissed Black Swan.

He released all of the pain he had felt when she went missing from his life. He poured the way he felt about her in his kiss. Black Swan's eyes flickered. A new light seemed to shone through her eyes. The real Emily-Grace Hendrix had returned.

"Crap," said White Widow behind them, knowing that her daughter was no longer under her control.

Emily-Grace Hendrix rubbed Robin's cheek with her thumb. She leaned in and kissed him passionately back.

"Damn," sulked Aqualad.

Robin and Myla ignored his comment.

Robin whispered in Myla's ear,

"Three years ago when you disappeared out of my life I said I would have given anything to tell you what I'm about to say. Myla, I love you."

Black Swan whispered back,

"You stole my line."

EPILOUGE

In the end, White Widow a.k.a Anna-Marie Hendrix was sent to prison in Gotham for a long list of crimes. The team- including Black Swan- found out what had happened to Black Swan. It turned out the darts, when used to inject Black Swan was meant to take her memory and empathy away and replace them with false memories, including emotions. Meanwhile, Myla and Robin went to Robin's high school winter ball together. There, Robin gave Myla a token of his love for her: a promise ring, for when they would replace when one day they would no longer be in the crime fighting business. By then, Myla was nineteen as of August 2016. Emily-Grace Hendrix is studying to get her GED. However she is still the infamous Black Swan on the Young Justice team.

It took the Justice League almost three months after October to locate Myla's father. Henry and Vivianne Hendrix had moved away shortly after the "death" of Myla. The small family was now located in San Francisco- near the ocean- where Myla and Vivianne had loved since they were little children.

_San Francisco, California 2357, New Year's Eve, 2016_

Emily- Grace Hendrix took her cell phone out of her jean's pocket. It was New Year's Eve. She was standing in front of a small white house with red tiles as a roof. The house's pathway was covered with gritty sand. The house was on the beach, exactly a hundred meters away from the ocean. The curtains were pulled back. Myla could see the old yellow cord phone near the window on the side table. Myla could see Vivianne's back turned. She was sitting on that old flowery pink couch. Henry was sitting next to his second daughter. Myla could see that they were watching the TV specials by pop artists before the ball dropped in New York City. Myla punched in the phone number that the Justice League had given her two days ago. She made herself choke back the tears she had been holding since the last forty eight hours. She heard the phone in the house ring and saw Henry Hendrix pick up that old yellow cord phone. He turned around. So did Vivianne. Myla could see their tears of newfound hope form.

"Hello?" said Henry Hendrix.

"Hi Dad," said Myla.

_San Francisco, California January 1, 2017, 2400_


	6. Part 3 Concept

THIS IS NOT APART OF SWAN'S RETURN

Okay guys. . . I'm planning to write another Robin and Black Swan story.

So I have been working on some ideas for the third one and I have the main plot worked out.

Keep checking my profile to see if I have posted the next story in the Black Swan series.

Its going to take me awhile, but for now here is some of the events that are going to happen:

EVENTS: (Invasion time jump minus the invasion characters)

Note:

Black Swan is 21 years old now

Nightwing (Robin = Dick Grayson) : is 19 years old

Vivianne Hendrix is 18 and a half years old

Kid Flash is 21 years old

EVENTS IN CLOSE ORDER OF HAPPENING:

1. Black Swan's father, Henry Hendrix dies from a car accident is Gotham City

2. Because of her sister still in high school, Black Swan is named guardian to her sister Vivianne Hendrix.

3. Vivianne rebels against her sister.

4. Vivianne goes to a party and gets drunk with Wally West.

5. Kid Flash becomes close to Myla's sister, Vivianne

6. Meanwhile . . .

7. Aqualad flirts with Black Swan, fully knowing that she is dating Nightwing.

8. Nightwing gets mad at Aqualad.

9. Black Swan is having trouble accepting Nightwing's mysteriousness and secretly wishes that she knows Nightwing's true identity like he does hers.

10. Black Swan quits the Young Justice team

11. This decesion causes Nightwing and Black Swan to drift apart in their romantic relationship.

12. Another meanwhile . . .

13. Black Swan and Vivianne's crazy mother breaks out of Belle Rev.

So . . .

Please leave reviews to tell me some of YOUR ideas to make this upcoming story better. It might take awhile before I can get started on this particular fanfic.

So as of October 12, 2012: I am finally starting to write Part 3 of my Black Swan story :D hopefully, it will be finished soon :D

Thanks,

Norah Strike


End file.
